


Emerald scarf

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham - Freeform, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin





	Emerald scarf

As the days grew darker and colder Will started to get less jobs chopping wood. He started to get bored out of his mind with Hannibal working full days at the hospital. He already scavenged through the large library that was at their cottage, and read every interesting book. He spent his days thinking about his childhood and remembered the joy knitting with his grandma brought him. Will spent his day at the local market, picking out knitting tools and some high quality wool yarn.

Hannibal was pleased to find that his lover didn’t seem too bored during the day anymore, though he was very secretive about what he was doing. His lover was happy and that was all that mattered. Though he was curious.

The days grew even colder and the weather became more gloomy. Hannibal usually left around six in the morning, leaving Will softly snoring in bed. After breakfast he walked tot heir hall to pick his coat, and see if they had any gloves or scarves lying around. To his suprise he saw a beautiful knitted emerald scarf hanging next to his coat. Now he knew how his lover was spending his days and Hannibal couldn’t help but to smile to himself. He was going to treat his Will to a nice dinner tonight.


End file.
